


cut yourself on my broken pieces

by Vasilisian



Series: Daily Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Threats of Violence, but no actual violence, especially the older ones, slytherins are terrifying, things come to a head, this one gets a little intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: Things come to a head when Jennie returns to the common-room after spending the day surrounded by red lions. Threats are made, Jennie both cries and screams at a seventh-year, and someone makes a decision that changes her status in Slytherin in a way she never expected.





	cut yourself on my broken pieces

Throughout the rest of the day she was surrounded by a gaggle Gryffindors, older students escorting her to class while the second-years sat with her during them. She'd even got to watch two other members of the Quidditch team chase off Greg when he tried to harass her on the way to Charms, earning him a ten point deduction when it turned out one of them was also a Prefect. All in all, it was one of the best days ever, and when it was finally time to return to her dorm, Jennie couldn't help but drag her feet.

She'd done her homework with Bill in the library, which she'd completed in record time with the help of the fifth-year, and he'd been the one to escort her. Jennie insisted on leaving him at the top of the staircase leading down to the dungeons, though. Revealing the location of the Slytherin common-room entrance would probably be too much for the older students, and they knew some nasty hexes that didn't leave marks.

Coming to a stop in front of an empty wall, Jennie took a deep breath and spoke the password, stepping through the opening as it formed. Her eyes took a moment to adjust, but when they did she ground to a halt. Every bloody Slytherin from fifth year and up was crammed into the room, taking up every chair available while the rest stood. Dammit, she knew she shouldn't have waited until curfew to go back!

“Taylor.” Swallowing, Jennie clutched her bag straps as a seventh-year she vaguely recognized stepped forward. Gerald, she thought.

“Do you have any idea what you've done? First you buy a broom for a Gryffindor blood-traitor, a _Weasley_ , and now you've recruited the entire wretched house to act as your bodyguard. Bad enough you got sorted into Slytherin in the first place, but since this year began you've done nothing but bring shame to this house.” Jennie trembled as the seventh-year loomed over her, but it wasn't the anger in his face that terrified her.

His eyes were dead, and he held his wand in his hand like he intended to use it. Her words to Bill this morning flashed through her mind, and before she knew it tears were welling and dripping down her face.

“I- I didn't mean to-”

“I don't give a shit what you meant! You had the honour of being a member of this noble house, and you turned your back on it. Is it that you think you're too good for us, mudblood?” Mudblood. Mudblood. _Fucking_ mudblood. Shit, Jennie was sick and tired of that _stupid_ word, and of all the arrogant arseholes that spit it at her like she wasn't even worth the air she breathed.

“There wasn't anything to turn my back on! From day one every member of this house has turned their nose up to me, destroyed my homework, sabotaged me in class and hexed me while I was sleeping. You shunned be because of some stupid belief that your inbred blood makes you more deserving of magic than me, and I was sick of it!” Glaring past Gerald, Jennie spotted Alexander sitting next to the fireplace.

“Fuck you, Alexander! I'm the best bloody seeker in this house, _you know I am_ , and you didn't even let me try out for the team. So yeah, I bought Charlie Weasley the best broom on the market, but it's your own bloody fault, you stupid prick. Shouldn't have called me a mudblood.” Breathing heavily, Jennie snarled at the shocked teenager.

“What.”

Ice slid down her spine, dousing her anger in an instant. Cringing away from Gerald, Jennie back up until her back hit the wall, the larger boy following her with unhinged eyes. Glancing past him, she silently pleaded her housemates to help her, and a sixth-year did step forward with their wand drawn, ready to intervene should Gerald lose it.

“You bought the Weasley a broom because Alexander wouldn't let you on the team?” Too shocked to cry, Jennie nodded quickly, whimpering when the hand holding his wand twitched.

“I knew he wouldn't be able to win if their seeker had a decent broom, and he's graduating this year.” I wanted to ruin his year. The last bit went unspoken, but the entire house heard it anyway, including Alexander.

“Little bitch-!” His murderous approach was halted by Gerald's wand digging into his neck, Jennie sliding to the floor now that his attention was off her.

“Shut up. If what she just said is true, and I don't doubt that it is, that means this whole disgrace is your fault. She did what any Slytherin would do when slighted, she got even. That the entire house suffered because of it is our own fault for shunning her.” Stunned, Jennie blinked up at Gerald's back. The tip of his wand had to be pressing against a vein, making Alexander's face turn an alarming shade of red, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Let him pass out and crack his head on the floor, he deserved it after the hell he put her through. Unfortunately, Gerald lowered his wand a second later, leaving the other seventh-year to rub at his throat.

“She's had her punishment for what she did, call off your team and any others you enlisted. I'll leave the matter of her recruitment onto the team to next years captain.” He dismissed Alex with a wave of his hand, looking past him to the rest of the silent students.

“While her bloodline is regrettable, Taylor has proven herself to be a capable Slytherin, if a bit enthusiastic. And even with the sabotage, she's earned a fair few points in class. The younger years are her problem, but I expect you to act like the pure-bloods you are and stop picking on a twelve-year-old.” There was a low murmur of agreement, most of them getting up and wandering over to their respective dorms.

Alexander needed some extra incentive from Gerald in the form of a hand grabbing him by the back of his neck and leading him down to the seventh-year dormitories personally. Eventually Jennie was alone, pushing herself off the wall and stumbling over to the stairs that led down to the second-year dorms. The door opened silently, Jennie padding over to her bed and only bothered to shed the outer layer of her uniform before crawling into bed.

Sleep came easy, but in her addled state she'd forgotten to put up her usual shielding charm. Luckily, Mary lost her balance leaning out of her bed, and the red hex shot harmlessly against the ceiling. Jennie reached out for her wand and applied the charm without opening her eyes, then cast an overpowered Lumos to wake up the other girls.

“Any of you try to hex me again, I'll punch your teeth so far down your throat you'll shit them out.” Letting the light die, Jennie slid her wand under her pillow, sleeping peacefully through the rest of the night.

 


End file.
